


Annual Tradition

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for afireinthesnow for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Annual Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for afireinthesnow for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It was Christmas Eve and, for once, they were all in the building. Although he'd already gone home to his family, Director Vance had given his permission for the annual screening of 'It's a wonderful Life' to take place in MTAC. Tony, Tim and Abby were already there, drinks and popcorn were handed out and they were just waiting for Ducky, Jimmy and Gibbs.

As the door opened, Tony started the DVD. The lights had already been turned down and it wasn't until the figures came closer that Tony realised that five people had entered, rather than three.

He did a double take when he realised that in addtion to Ducky, Jimmy and Gibbs, his own father and Jackson Gibbs were also there.

"Dad, Jack?" He broke off, speechless.

Gibbs chuckled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, you've always said it was a family tradition." He remarked. "So I thought we ought to have family here to continue the tradition." He pulled Tony away from where he was blocking the screen, pulling him to the seats in front of where their fathers were sitting.

Senior leaned forward and patted Tony's arm.

"It's been a long time since we've seen this together." He said softly. "We ought to do it more often."

Tony grinned at his father before looking around at his mentor. 

"You organised this?" He asked Gibbs.

"Actually it was Jack. He called me a couple of weeks ago to tell me that he and your father were coming for Christmas, so I thought I'd better invite them for the annual showing."

Tony looked around at his team, his family, dysfunctional as they were. Everyone was smiling happily as they settled in to watch the film. A warm feeling of contentment filled him as he realised that everyone he cared about was here, safe, at least for one night.


End file.
